The Misadventures of Mike Schmidt: Introduction
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: FIRST INSTALLMENT. Mike's been working at Freddy's for nearly a month now, and he's got everything pretty much down. But the animatronics are beginning to learn that he's not an endoskeleton. He's human. Now it's time to gain his trust. Problem is, Foxy gets a little... over-enthusiastic. It's going to be a rough week...
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd try my hand at this. I admit, much of this was inspired on the Just Another Night at Freddy's series, so if there are similarities, that's why. I think I'll make a little series of this, just because I have a few ideas and don't want to stuff them all into one story (pun not intended).**

**Well, our dear beloved Scott Cawthon owns the Fazbear gang, not I.**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 'Where fantasy and fun come to life.' That was the slogan, but to any night guard, the pizzeria was anything but fun. It was dangerous. All the night guards only lasted a week at most. Some quit, while others mysteriously disappeared.

And this was the job that Mike Schmidt had held for almost a month now.

Mike wasn't a quitter, so even though he'd had some pretty close calls with the animatronics, he came back every night, 12:00 to 6:00. It was a tough job, but Mike knew how to handle it. He wasn't about to put some poor new guy in this spot to learn all the ropes, just to get them killed. Mike had a system, but taking that long to figure one out could cost a new guy his life.

_**X**_

Mike always decided to go in early, about a half-hour before his shift started. He stood in the Dining Hall, staring up at the animatronics. They looked so friendly, it was hard to believe that they turned into killing machines one the clock struck twelve. There was Bonnie, with his guitar, Chica with her cupcake, and of course, Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the gang and icon for the restaurant.

"I'll be seeing you guys soon, I guess," he said, placing his hands in his pockets. "But don't think you're going to get me this time, either. I'm on to you." And with that, he headed for another room, this one known as Pirate's Cove. He'd been the only one to enter in a long time, as it had been shut down ever since something known only as the Bite of '87. Mike didn't know what that meant, but he didn't really want to find out. Foxy, the animatronic hidden in Pirate's Cove, was scary, to be quite honest. He very worn down, as no one decided to fix him up over the years. After all, what was the point if no one would see him? So here he was, left to rot, revealing the endoskeleton underneath in some parts. His jaw, full of dangerous sharp teeth, hung open. Mike had assumed the hinge was broken at one point, but then he'd seen it close once while watching the pirate fox on the cameras. His theory was that Foxy could close it himself, but when the Free Roam mode was disabled during the day, it fell loose.

"Try not to rush me too much," he said to the fox, not knowing if the Foxy could understand him or not. He wasn't even sure he could be heard while the animatronic was locked up. "I had a rough day at my other job. I don't need any crap from you tonight." He glanced at his watch, which read 11:55. "I'd better get going," he muttered, heading back for his office. He'd just sat down in his chair and picked up the tablet monitoring the cameras when the main power went out, just leaving the reserves that would (hopefully) last the night. He grabbed his security cap, and said, "Let the games begin."

_**X**_

Once it became midnight, Freddy and co. shook themselves experimentally. Once they were satisfied that they could, indeed, move, they looked at each other curiously. That was the first time Mike had spoken to them. Well, the first time while he wasn't screaming at them to leave him alone.

"That was strange," Chica commented. "Endoskeletons don't talk during the day."

"I didn't know they could be _out_ during the day," Bonnie added. "I mean, you'd think if he was still out before Management left, they'd put him back in his suit."

"How does he even function during the day, anyway?" Chica asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, they lock _us_ up. Why does he get to move around?" Both she and Bonnie looked to Freddy, wondering if he could come up with an answer.

The bear in question was lost in thought. How _was_ Michael able to move around during the say? Surely he wasn't human… Right? Humans weren't supposed to be in the pizzeria after closing hours, they all knew that. But now that he thought about it, Michael _did_ have many human-like mannerisms. Chica had once reported that she'd seen him eating something, or drinking coffee. That was something endoskeletons didn't do. They couldn't, as they didn't have stomachs. "Oh, dear," he said out loud.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I think he's thinking what you think he's thinking," Chica replied.

Freddy nodded. "One of you, go get Foxy. Make sure he knows. We must think carefully on this."

"I'll go," Bonnie said with a shrug. "It's on my way, anyway."

"What did I just get done saying?" Freddy asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You said not to put him in a suit," Bonnie replied. "But you didn't say anything about scaring the pants off him." And with that, he was gone.

_**X**_

Foxy was already poking his head outside the curtain when he heard Bonnie coming. "What ye be doin' here?" he asked the rabbit curiously. Bonnie never ventured into Pirate's Cove. None of them did. Unless he came out on his own, they barely interacted, even though they were a closely knit group.

"Freddy said not to put Mike in a suit," Bonnie replied.

"But it be against th' rules to le' him go withou' one," the pirate informed him.

"We don't think he's an endoskeleton," Bonnie told him hastily. "He still moves around during the day, and sometimes he talks to us!"

Foxy thought on that for a moment. "A human here after closin'…" he muttered. That was unheard of, right? Why would a human be here? But then he remembered how Mike came in and spoke to him before heading into his office. _"Try not to rush me too much. I had a rough day at my other job. I don't need any crap from you tonight."_ "Oh."

"That's right, oh," Bonnie replied, moving on. "See ya!"

_**X**_

Mike stared at the camera in disbelief. Bonnie was in Pirate's Cove. _Bonnie_ was in _Pirate's Cove._ He groaned, leaning back in his chair and setting the tablet in his lap. Great. Now he had to throw everything he's learned about these animatronics out the window and start from scratch again. They'd change tactics. Next thing he knew, Bonnie would start coming on the right side, and so would Foxy. Freddy would make his unpredictable attempted entrances more often, and who knows where Chica would be. She stared at him through the window. Mike ran a hand through his hair. What if she decided to break it? She wouldn't fit though, obviously, but the damages and replacement would probably come out of his already meager salary. He looked back at the cameras again. When he'd last checked, Chica was still in the Dining Hall and Freddy hadn't moved an inch. He couldn't find Bonnie, however.

Snapping his head toward the door, he pressed the light switch. And there the rabbit was, staring at him. He punched down on the door button, shutting it. A breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding escaped. It was 12:30, and he was only down to 96%. He glared hatefully at that stupid fan. That thing used up power on its own. Even if he never used the cameras, lights or doors, power would still start to go down, because Management insisted on running that stupid fan! And that thing could literally be the death of him.

Checking the light again revealed than Bonnie was still there. "Come on, man…" he groaned. "Just leave me alone already. It's too early to start camping my door…" And to his surprise, Bonnie left. Blinking, he opened the door. "What the heck…?"

_**X**_

Bonnie snickered as he made his way back to the Dining Hall where both Chica and Freddy now were.

"What has you so excited?" Freddy asked.

"I think I really confused Mike just now," the rabbit replied, still laughing.

"What did you do?" Chica asked, now curious. They didn't get much reaction from his anymore other than a just and startled gasp. At the beginning, he was like all the others, screaming in terror if they even got close. Nowadays, if they wound up outside his door, he just jumped, probably because he didn't expect them to be there when they were, before glaring, punching the door shut, and having a stare-off. Even confusion intrigued Chica and Freddy at this point.

"Oh, you know, typical camping his door," Bonnie said as Foxy approached them, for once going toward the Dining Hall instead of charging down the West Hall. "But you know how we always ignore him when he tells us to go away?"

"Ye lef' when he asked ye to, didn' ye?" Foxy guessed.

"Yep," the purple animatronic said with a laugh. "I wish I could have seen the look on his face!"

_**X**_

Mike stared at the left door, confused. He knew he really should be paying more attention to the right door, as Chica could show up at any moment, but _what the hell_? Since when did the animatronics listen to him? Shaking his head, he glanced down at the cameras to see Foxy gone. "Shit," he muttered, closing the door again, but the banging never came. Curious, he checked the camera. Still no Foxy in Pirate's Cove. Shaking his head, he checked the Dining Hall again. And there he was. Foxy, along with Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. He slammed his head down on the desk. Another new development. Great. Just what he needed, especially after the fight with his other manager that could easily get him fired from that job. Then all he would have was this. Oh well. On the bright side, he'd be fully awake when he came to work at Freddy's.

_**X**_

"I think we should go try to talk to him," Chica suggested.

"He'll jus' slam the doors on us," Foxy pointed out.

"He can't be doing too good on power," Bonnie commented. He and the others, sans Foxy, had take turns camping the door, staying there for a good fifteen minutes or so before deciding to leave. Foxy had rushed twice. "We can just head in when the power goes out."

"But what about the fridge?" Chica asked. "If it turns off, the pizzas will thaw."

"Not if the door is kept shut," Freddy pointed out. He looked at the clock. "It's four am, I believe they can last two hours."

"So, do we just go back to hanging around the doors?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll head o'er once," Foxy said, raising his hook to volunteer. "Tha' drains th' power."

"Good idea, Foxy," Freddy said with a nod. "We'll wait further down the hall. When the power goes out, then we go."

"Got it," the rest said.

_**X**_

Mike glanced down at the power level, groaning. It was 4:12, and he was down to 5%. Bonnie and Chica had taken turns camping the doors, and everyone once in a while, they'd camp at the same time. Foxy's visits hadn't helped at all. He risked looking at the camera, to see Foxy running down the hall again.

"I told you to take it easy on me!" the guard yelled, slamming his fest yet again on the left door button. He winced as he watched the power go down while Foxy banged on the door in his usual manner. 5%... 4%... 3%... 2%... and that was when he left. He knew there was no surviving if they came again. Maybe he could hold out until morning, if they left him alone.

Twenty minutes later, however, his power went out. "You freaking piece of crap!" he yelled at the fan, knowing it was at fault.

He froze and fell silent as he heard the footsteps in both of the hallways. He clenched his eyes shut. This was it. He was done for…

* * *

**Ah, poor Mike! As we know, from the words of the animatronics, he'll be fine. But our poor little security guard doesn't know that!**

**Anyway, I thought I'd mention, this takes place as if the second and third games never came out, alright? So please don't correct me on anything. These animatronics, like the ones in Just Another Night at Freddy's, aren't haunted, they were just programmed with a learning AI that was very advanced for its time (and probably for this one, too).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again already~ I warn you now: updates are very inconsistent. So don't expect all the others to come out this soon. Alright? Alright. On with the show~**

* * *

Mike slowly opened his eyes when the footsteps stopped. He jumped and suppressed the urge to scream. He really didn't want that to be the last sound he made. As if screaming at a fan was much better…

Bonnie and Chica stared at him through the windows, while Freddy and Foxy took up positions in the doorways. Mike hastily reached for his flashlight. Maybe the sudden brightness would stun them, and he could escape?

As soon as the light shone on Foxy's face, reflecting off all those sharp teeth, the pirate emitted a loud, shrill shrieking noise. And then, everything went black…

_**X**_

"Good job, Foxy, you killed him!" Chica yelled angrily, staring down at the limp guard after they'd all entered the office. It was a little bit of a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"He isn't dead, Chica, just unconscious," Freddy informed her. He gave Foxy a questioning look.

"Me voice box malfunctioned," Foxy replied sheepishly. It happened these days when he got really excited, and obviously, the possibility of having a new friend made him go a little over the deep end.

"So, now what do we do?" Bonnie asked. "Just wait for him to wake up? We only have an hour and a half before our servos lock up again."

"I have an idea," Freddy said simply, picking Mike up, knowing quite well that if the guard woke up at that moment, he might be traumatized for life, at best. "Chica, go into the Supply Closet and get a bucket. Fill it with water in the bathroom."

"On it," the chicken said with a nod, going to exit through the left door.

"Aww, but the Supply Closet's _my_ thing," Bonnie complained, following. Freddy shook his head and sighed at their antics before exiting through the right door to bring him to the Dining Hall. Setting him down in a chair, he waited for Chica and Bonnie to return.

"What we be doin' wi' th' water, Freddy?" Foxy asked curiously as soon as the two missing animatronics arrived with the bucket.

Freddy wordlessly took the bucket and dumped it on Mike. To his knowledge, from what he'd seen on the rare occasion that a child passed out at the pizzeria, that was what they did. Though perhaps an entire bucket was a bit much…

_**X**_

The next thing Mike knew, he was sputtering and drenched. He kept trying to take a deep breath, but the water kept dripping into his mouth, making it a difficult task until the water stopped. Finally, after shaking his head, he began to breathe normally. That stopped quickly, however, when he noticed his surroundings.

He wasn't in the office. He wasn't in the one safe place in the entire building. The power was out. But the worst part was the four pairs of glowing eyes, just staring at him. He stood from the chair and backed up, until he eventually hit the side of the Show Stage. In the back of his mind, he realized that they made no move to follow him.

"Michael?" Freddy said, somehow managing to look concerned, even with his animatronic face. "Are you alright? You hit your head quite hard when you fell."

But Mike didn't respond. He was outside the office, trapped in a room with four animatronics that had been trying to kill him for a month. Now why the hell were they just looking at him? And why was Freddy acting like he was concerned for his well-being?

Chica glared at Foxy and crossed her arms. "Great, you broke him!"

"That's silly, Chica, you can't just break people," Bonnie told her before pausing. "Right?"

"What makes ye think _me_ broke him?" Foxy asked.

"Well, you were the one that scared him so much he fainted!" the chicken animatronic accused.

"I didn't faint, I passed out!" Mike suddenly yelled. Fainting was a girly thing. Passing out was totally different.

"And so he speaks," Freddy said. "I would like to apologize on Foxy's behalf. He gets a bit too excited sometimes."

"Uh…" Mike tried to take this in. Freddy was apologizing to him? For Foxy making him fai—pass out? And hadn't they gotten into the office? Why didn't they kill him? He looked down at his now drenched uniform and remembered his still damp hair. And had they really poured water on him in an attempt to wake him up? He saw a bucket by Freddy's feet.

"I think we're scaring him," Bonnie suggested to the other animatronics.

_You think?_ Mike thought, constantly flicking his gaze between the four, unsure of who he should be most concerned about. Foxy was the most likely candidate, but you never know.

"Chica, Bonnie, return to the Stage. Foxy, back to Pirate's Cove," Freddy ordered. Chica and Bonnie looked at each other, shrugged, and then did as told. Foxy just looked up at Freddy.

"But—"

"You may speak with him later, Foxy," the bear told him much like an adult would tell a small child. "For now, I believe a one on one approach would be the best for Michael.

"Aye…" Foxy begrudgingly agreed. "Ye be right…" And with that, he returned to Pirate's Cove, but not before his ears went down. Mike might have felt bad for the fox if he wasn't still so freaked out.

"Now," Freddy said, sitting down in another chair, crossing his legs and folding his hands in front of him. "I'm sure you have questions." He gestured to the chair he'd initially placed Mike in. "Have a seat."

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you…" the guard muttered.

"I suppose we deserve that, yes," the bear admitted. "However, you might feel safer over here, with me, than back there, with them." Freddy motioned to the Show Stage directly behind Mike, where Bonnie and Chica had taken their places. "One versus two."

Mike looked between Freddy and the two behind him. Judging the two options, he slowly moved toward the chair. "Alright…" he said, sitting down, chancing a look back at Bonnie and Chica. They hadn't moved, but were watching him quickly. "So, I get to ask you some questions?"

"Yes," Freddy said with a nod.

"Alright, uh… Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but why aren't you trying to stuff me in a suit?" Mike started.

"That is procedure with any endoskeleton out of its suit," Freddy informed him. "You are not."

"You guys _just_ figured that out?" Mike asked, slowly become more comfortable as the seconds passed. If the animatronics decided that they were going to kill him after all, there was nothing he could do about it, so he might as well roll with it.

"Yes, and we apologize for that," Freddy answered, dipping his head. "You are no longer in danger from us here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Mike looked over at Freddy, but with the power out, all he could see was a faint silhouette and two glowing eyes. "Um… can I go back to the office and get my flashlight? I can't see in the dark like you can."

"I'll get it!" he heard from his right, followed by quick footsteps toward the office. A few seconds later, the footsteps approached again, and Foxy handed Mike the flashlight. As soon as the human turned it on, the pirate beamed. "Anything else ye be needin'?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm good now. Thanks Foxy," Mike said, quite surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. Foxy once again dipped his head and left for Pirate's Cove again, with his ears down again, this time with a small whimper. "What's with him?" Mike asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I would assume that after years of being locked away in Pirate's Cove, he's elated to have someone that was willing to talk to him," Freddy answers. "After all, you _did_ pay him a visit before your shift today."

Mike paused. That was true. It had never occurred to him how much Foxy was starved for attention. He'd been locked away from the visitors, from the children, left all alone. Not even the rest of the staff had stepped foot in Pirate's Cove. No one but Mike. "And that's why he was so excited when you guys came to the office…" he said slowly.

"Yes," Freddy confirmed. "But that excitement caused his voice box to malfunction, resulting in the screech that startled you."

"I see…" Mike said, leaning back in his chair. He jumped when Freddy stood. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?"

"To the Stage," the animatronic replied. "It's close to six am. I have to return to my rightful location before my servos lock."

"Oh," Mike muttered, remembering how, every morning, at the end of his shift, the animatronics always returned to the Stage, and Foxy back to Pirate's Cove. "I'll see you guys later, then," he said, standing and walking back to the office so that no questions would be asked.

_**X**_

Valerie Logan looked into the building to see the power completely out. She sighed, rubbing her temples with on hand while unlocking the door with the other. She'd had high hopes for Mike Schmidt. He was the longest lasting guard Freddy's had had since the Bite. The animatronics always made the endoskeleton mistake and tried stuffing them into a suit. They'd tried rewriting their program, but nothing ever worked, so they had to rely on the guards being smart enough to survive. And Mike had, at least until now. He'd known how to conserve power _and_ survive. But the power had gone out, and that meant that Valerie was going to be walking in to a mess in Parts and Services. Entering, she hit the main power switch in the entrance, turning the lights on.

After entering the Dining Area, she looked up at the Show Stage and shook her head. "I can't believe you finally got to Schmidt. And he was doing so well, too…" She shook her head, wanting to put off seeing the mess that had inevitably been made. She decided to head to the Security Office to see what kind of mess was made while the animatronics had dragged Schmidt out.

She blinked when she stood in the doorway, staring at the chair. There was Mike, idly tapping on the table, staring at the tablet that had just started up. Hearing her footsteps, he looked up. "Oh, hi ma'am."

Valerie got over he shock quickly. "The power was out, Schmidt. What happened?"

Knowing that she meant 'how are you still alive' rather than 'what caused the power to go out,' he simply said, "I got _really_ lucky."

_**X**_

Back in his apartment, Mike laid down on his bed. He had four hours before his shift at his other job started. Just enough time to get a nap in.

Of course, he wasn't able to sleep, though. His lucky encounter with the animatronics was still stuck in his mind. It still stunned him that they'd let him live. He was lucky they learned he was human when they did.

Wait. What if they drained the power _because_ they knew? They were a lot more active that night than they usually were. What if that was because they wanted to tell him? It made sense. Well, as much sense as killer robots apologizing for the killer part made, anyway.

Mike pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to stop thinking about this. But goddamn… What would happen now? Would they just leave him alone now? It was definitely safe for him to roam the pizzeria, anyway, but if he stayed in the office, what would happen? What did Freddy and the others even_ do_ if they weren't terrorizing the security guards?

And then there was Foxy. He got the feeling that the attention-starved pirate would be paying him many visits. He would just have to get used to not slamming the door when Foxy came running. He just had to watch out for that hook…

Ah, well. These troubles could wait another seventeen hours. Now, it was time for a nap…

* * *

**Alright, here we have it. In case you're wondering, some of the places are capitalized because they're the names on the cameras, so just why not?**

**Also, please review. I like feedback, even if it's just commenting on your favorite part. I've had quite a few faves and follows, but only one review. Come on guys. You can do better than that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again, ready for another chapter of The Misadventures of Mike Schmidt~**

* * *

Mike had managed to suck up enough to his boss at his day job that he was no longer in danger of losing that job. Thus, today had not been as rough a day and yesterday had. He now stood outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, watching the doors. It was 11:15. After a moment of thought, he stepped inside. He had 45 minutes to kill, but he needed to think. Of course, before he headed to his office, he approached the Show Stage, looking at all the animatronics present, but focusing mainly on Freddy.

He had stupidly believed their desire for peace the night before because he was so exhausted that he couldn't think straight. Now that he was nice and rested, he realized that it had to be some kind of trap. After all, how was it possible for these animatronics, who had been trying to kill him for almost a _month_, suddenly have a 'change of heart' (metaphorically speaking)?

"I don't know what you're up to," he told the bear, "but I'm going to find out. You can't get me that easily." And with that, he headed to his office to think, not bothering to take a trip to Pirate's Cove.

_**X**_

If Foxy could have moved, his head would have perked up when he heard familiar footsteps enter the pizzeria. He heard what was unmistakably Mike's voice saying something to Freddy, though he couldn't hear what it was. He waited with excitement for the night guard to come into Pirate's Cove, but the footsteps passed right by the room, not even pausing.

_But he always comes visit…_ the pirate thought sadly. Maybe Mike was still scared of him. That just depressed him even more…

_**X**_

Mike leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk and the tablet lay in his lap. He didn't need it yet, as the power would still be fully operational for another ten minutes, but it was nice to have it now, so that he didn't have to scramble in the dim lighting for it as soon as the animatronics started up. They'd probably think his guard was down and come really early. Well, he'd be ready for them.

What the hell was going through those mechanical minds of theirs? Did they really think he was that stupid? Okay, last night, he _had_ started to fall for it, but he was still mostly asleep, and very much in shock. He glanced at the flashlight on his desk. The paint on it was scratched, no doubt by Foxy's metal hand, proving that last night had really happened. He had really been dragged out of his office by the animatronics after passing out, and _not_ shoved in a suit.

Of course, it _was_ curious, though. They were programmed to stuff all 'naked endoskeletons' in suits, so why would they do this? Wouldn't waiting go against their programming, since to them, they would be breaking the rules by letting him 'stay out of his suit' any longer? He got the feeling he was going to need an aspirin or five after this…

It was right after the power had gone out that Mike grabbed the tablet and began searching, focusing first on Pirate's Cove. He groaned when he saw Foxy already peeking out of his curtain. Despite the fact that the animatronic would not be able to see him, Mike shook his head. "There's no way in hell you're getting me tonight," he said, closing the door as soon as Foxy was out. "Not this time."

_**X**_

Foxy ran excitedly down the hall, really wanting to know why Mike had skipped visiting him. Ever since the end of his first week, Mike came in, even if it was just to tell him to back off. It was still better than being left in solitude. But when he reached the end of the hall…

The door was shut.

Foxy's shoulders slumped after he stopped, keeping himself from slamming into the door. His ears went back as they had twice the previous night before he turned around and trudged to the Show Stage, where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all looking at each other.

"Why'd Mike shut th' door?" the fox asked.

"I don't think he believes us," the bear replied. "Michael most likely believes this is all an elaborate trap to get him to put his guard down."

"And he thinks we'll strike when he lets us in," Chica guessed. "So, now what do we do? If we keep draining the power like last time, the pizzas _will_ thaw, for one thing, _and_ he'll probably think we're trying too hard."

"And that could just make it all worse," Bonnie reported.

"So, I'll say it again: what do we do now?" Chica repeated.

"We should leave him alone," Freddy suggested. "Show Michael that he has nothing to fear from us."

"Good idea, Freddy," Bonnie said with a nod.

"And that's why ye be th' leader," Foxy added.

Chica headed for one of the corners of the Dining Area, near the East Hall.

"Where are you going?" Freddy asked.

"Peace offering," Chica said simply, entering the kitchen and closing the door behind her, indicating that she was not to be disturbed.

_**X**_

It was 2:30, and after Foxy's initial rush, none of the animatronics had come after him. Foxy was still with Freddy and Bonnie, sitting on the edge of the Show Stage and swinging his bare legs, though Chica had moved to the kitchen. Of course, the kitchen was the on place the animatronics went that wasn't monitored by the cameras, so every once in a while, he had to check the others cameras to make sure she hadn't left.

The smell of fresh pizza wafted down the East Hall, and Mike checked the camera monitoring it. There was Chica, holding a large plate on which was a freshly baked pizza, steam still rising. And down the hall she was moving.

Mike immediately closed the right door, and Chica stopped in front of the closed door. She shrugged at him through the window before bending down, standing back up, and walking away. After she was back in the Dining Area, he opened the door and glanced down at the floor. She had left the pizza for him. He stared down at it for a minute before realizing the possible implications of his position. Here we was, leaning outside the door, perfect prey if Chica or Freddy decided to come his way. Not to mention the open left door, or the tablet that was laying on his desk, instead of in his hand. Making a quick decision, he grabbed the pizza before rolling his chair back to the desk and checking every room on the left side that Bonnie could be in. But he wasn't in any, so he checked the Show Stage again. And there he was, having not moved from his spot.

Mike visibly relaxed before his eyes drifted toward the pizza that had been brought to him. There was a good chance that it was poisoned. But, then again… The only reason they were trying to kill him was because they thought he was a naked endoskeleton, and he would have died from the crossbeams and such inside the suit. So why would they put poison in his food?

Wait. If they thought he was an endoskeleton, why bring him food at all? Endoskeletons couldn't eat…

Very hesitantly, he reached toward the pizza, picking up a slice. It smelled incredible, and he couldn't help but wonder if it tasted the same.

Mere moments later, he found out that it did, indeed.

"I'll say one thing about Chica," Mike muttered, not noticing the chicken animatronic in the window, hidden in the shadows, "She makes a damn good pizza."

_**X**_

Chica was beaming as she practically skipped back to the Dining Area where the others were waiting. Foxy was still sitting and swinging his legs on the Show Stage, Bonnie was leaning against it, and Freddy had taken a seat in one of the chairs.

"What's up with you?" Bonnie asked.

"Mike likes my pizza," she reported in a sing-song voice.

"I'm quite surprised he took your pizza," Freddy said, genuinely shocked.

"Aye," Foxy replied. "He doesn' trust us yet."

"But maybe it might have helped," the yellow animatronic said hopefully.

"Only time will tell," Freddy commented.

_**X**_

Mike had eaten three slices of pizza, which was all he could at the moment. He'd noticed that none of the animatronics had bothered him while he was eating. It was odd, but maybe…

Going against his better judgment, Mike grabbed his flashlight and looked down the East Hall. No one was in sight until he would reach the Dining Area, so after taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he gathered he courage and stepped outside the office. It was the first time he'd been outside the office of his own free will during his shift, and quite frankly, the hallway was quite eerie. Most of the lights down the hall were out, so what little light there was came from the Dining Area, which wasn't all that well lit, and the window in the Security Office. The middle of the hallway, however, was practically pitch black.

Mike quickly turned on the flashlight, making his way down the hall, jumping at every little noise and then mentally kicking himself for being such a scaredy-cat. Honestly, he'd worked this job this long, how was it that noises in the dark still scared him? Finally, though, he'd reached the Dining Area, where four pairs of eyes locked on him. He stared in silence, suddenly wondering if this had been a good idea.

"So…" Chica began after several moments of complete silence. "How was it?"

"Uh, good," Mike said, still stunned that he was speaking with the animatronics instead of being stuffed by them. "Thanks." Chica replied by beaming, though how she did it, between being a robot and having a beak, Mike had no clue.

"I see you've decided to trust us, then, Michael?" Freddy asked.

"Maybe not 'trust'," Mike began, holding his position in the doorway. "But put up with, I guess."

"Good enough for me," Bonnie said with a shrug. He, along with the other two, gave Foxy a look as his face lit up.

The pirate caught the looks and sagged a little. He'd been hoping to be able to get along more with Mike tonight, but it seemed like they still weren't at that stage yet. But he did have one question. "Why'd ye skip Pirate's Cove today?" he asked.

Mike sighed. "Honestly? I still wasn't sure about you guys and the whole stuffing thing. You were a _little_ too excited for my liking last night. I didn't want to encourage you."

"Oh," Foxy replied, unable to truthfully deny his overexcitement the previous night. "Sorry 'bout that, Mike."

Mike found himself unable to say that it was okay, because it really wasn't, but he didn't bring that part up, either. "So… you guys aren't just robots that follow programming, then?"

"Well, in a sense, we are," Freddy informed him. "But our programming was created for us to learn and adjust accordingly. Such as when we realized that you were human, for example. Putting you in a suit was no longer necessary, nor was it much of a good idea. After all, you could get severely hurt." Mike decided not to mention all the other security guards that had been stuffed.

"I don't get it, though," Mike said. "If you can think like this, and interact with people intelligently, then why do they lock up your Free Roam mode every day?"

"The Bite of '87 happened," Chica responded. "They thought we were too dangerous to walk around anymore, so they made it so we couldn't."

"But our servos lock up and shut down completely if they leave us off for too long, which is why we get between 12:00 and 6:00 every night."

"If we lock up completely, we wouldn't even be able to perform our preprogrammed shows," Freddy finished.

"Oh," the human commented. "So, I've been wondering… What _was_ the Bite of '87?"

Foxy turned his head away, and Freddy said softly, "Perhaps another time, Michael."

"Alright," Mike replied slowly, noticing that it seemed to be a sensitive subject for Foxy… which was a weird thought. He'd wait until later, probably if he talked to Freddy alone again. Bonnie hadn't done anything to him besides scare the pants off him the previous night, and Chica had made him pizza. Foxy had gotten his flashlight for him the previous night, but Freddy, at the moment, at least, seemed to be the only one Mike was willing to put almost full trust in. Perhaps it was the bear's mannerisms, or the way he spoke, but he seemed the most human to him. Not to mention that Freddy was the leader of the group, so if one of the others got a bit… ahem… _antsy_, they should listen to Freddy if he told them to stop.

Then again, if he pissed off Freddy…

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Chica asked.

"Um, I guess?" the human said tentatively.

"What's the outside world like?" Bonnie asked immediately.

And so Mike spent the rest of the night, answering various questions of the world outside from the animatronics until the clock struck six and the machines went back to their rightful places.

"Alright, guys," Mike said as their servos began to lock up. "See you again tomorrow night."

* * *

**And there you have it. Mike actually is starting to trust them more, though mostly Freddy. And next time, we'll find out the context of the Bite of '87! (Also, keep in mind, this fic takes place as though FNaF 2 and 3 never came out, so I'm working with only the information we had then, so please don't give the "But Mangle was behind the Bite!" I know that. But for the sake of the fic… Well, you'll see.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are, friends, the explanation for the Bite of '87! (For MoMS, anyway…)**

* * *

Mike walked into the pizzeria at 11:45, no longer feeling the need to be ready as soon as his shift started. As per usual, he approached the Show Stage first. "Alright, Freddy, if you can understand me while you're locked up like this, come to my office when you start up." And with that, he headed to Pirate's Cove.

As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes locked on Foxy. The pirate still freaked him out a bit, but after seeing how he acted the past two nights, the animatronic was slowly growing on Mike. "Please don't rush me tonight," he told Foxy. "Freddy and I are going to have a talk. I'll pop in here when we're done, alright?" He was about to leave when he realized something. Foxy was essentially an attention-seeking puppy in animatronic form, so he approached the fox. He awkwardly patted the metal head before leaving and heading for his office.

No sooner than he sat down in his chair and picked up the tablet did he hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"That was fast," he said as soon as Freddy stood in the doorway.

"You wanted to talk?" the bear asked.

"I did, indeed," Mike replied, leaning back in his chair and made a motion inviting Freddy in. The animatronic immediately complied, choosing to sit cross-legged on the floor. Mike couldn't help but wonder if that was to help put him more at ease. "Let's talk about the Bite of '87."

Freddy sighed. "Ah, yes. I'd assumed that that would come up sooner or later…"

_**X**_

_It was thirty minutes before opening when a man walked toward Pirate's Cove. Before, it was no separate room, but an area to the left of the Show Stage. The man was a new day guard, so the animatronic didn't know his name yet._

"_Ahoy, there, matey," he greeted, and the man nodded in return. He noticed the tune up equipment in the man's hands. "What's tha' for?"_

"_Oh, just a bit of maintenance," the man replied offhandedly. "There seems to be a little glitch in your systems, and I know a thing or two about mechanics."_

"_Really?" Foxy asked. "I feel fine." And it was true. He hadn't noticed anything strange within the last few weeks. But before he could say anything else, the man had already begun to shut him down for 'maintenance'._

_When he woke up, he felt a little strange, but just shrugged it off, deciding it was 'new programming' that had to adjust. Seeing the clock, he realized that it was almost time for the children to arrive. Wandering around, he decided to do some last minute cleaning. Freddy was always nagging him about how messy Pirate's Cove was. He always countered with the fact that it was a pirate's residence. But of course, Freddy being Freddy, pointed out to him that it could get dangerous for the kids if it got too messy. And Foxy could never let the kids get hurt._

_He was finally finished just as the doors opened and the families began to enter the restaurant. He wore a bright smile as many made their way over to him, while a few others stayed in the Dining Area to watch the show._

"_Foxy?" one little boy, a regular, asked. "Will you tell us a story?"_

"_Aye," the animatronic said with a grin. And so he launched into a tale, one about his adventures on the high seas with his kiddy crew._

_It wasn't until three hours later that something went horribly wrong._

_Freddy noticed an animatronic that he'd never seen before lurking near the back. It looked like a yellowed version of himself, almost. Having just finished their latest show, he looked at Bonnie and Chica, who both shrugged, having never seen this animatronic, either._

_Foxy, however, locked eyes with it, and it was like something snapped. He was no longer in control of himself, as he grabbed a young boy by the back of his shirt with his hook. And before he knew it, his jaws had closed down around the boy's skull._

No!_ he thought. _No, stop!_ But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't._

_When Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie noticed this, they raced over, determined to pry Foxy off the kid before he could do any serious damage. But it was too late. When they pulled him off, the boy's frontal lobe went with him, spraying all four animatronics with the warm, red liquid._

_**X**_

"We were closed right afterward," Freddy continued. "After that, Management decided that they couldn't risk anything like this happening again. So when they reopened a year later, a wall was built around Pirate's Cove, leaving only a door. They tried to sell Foxy, but no one would buy him. They couldn't scrap him for parts, either, because he 'malfunctioned'. So they locked him away and shut all of our Free Roam modes down during the day. They tried locking us up completely, but that was when they discovered that shutting us down for too long would freeze our servos. They had to call in a few mechanics to fix us." He looked up to see Mike sending the occasional nervous glance to the left door. "Please understand, Michael, the Bite wasn't Foxy's fault. He wasn't himself."

"What about that 'Golden Freddy' or whatever he was?" Mike asked.

Freddy sighed. "I assume you've heard of the murders that took place here?" With a nod from Mike, he continued. "The culprit stole a suit and took out the wiring. He was a security guard here at the pizzeria, but his job only lasted a few days. He was the one that made Foxy malfunction, and used it as a distraction to lure the children to the back, where he murdered them." He sighed. "Ever since those two incidents happened, we've slowly been losing funding, as no one wants to come to a place where so much horror has happened."

"Is that why I've been getting paid below minimum wage for this job?" Mike asked jokingly.

"I would assume," the bear replied.

Mike stood from his chair, and Freddy stood as well. "I'm going to go check on Foxy," he told the animatronic, glancing down at the screen to see the curtain to Pirate's Cove open, but Foxy was still inside, looking quite dejected. "I think he knows what we've been talking about."

_**X**_

"_What the heck did you do that for?!" Chica yelled in the panic of running crowds._

_But Foxy didn't answer. He couldn't. All he could do was stare at the limp body in front of him, cringing as he heard the slow 'drip, drip' of the blood dripping from his teeth. He could tell that his jaw was damaged, as, despite everything he tried, he couldn't close it._

_Why did he do it? Why did he hurt that innocent little boy? He didn't remember performing the action, but he knew it had to have been him, since there was blood in his mouth and other animatronics yelling at him._

"_They're going to shut us all down, Foxy," Freddy told him disapprovingly. "What possessed you to bite that child?"_

_But Foxy just kept staring. An almost choking noise was emitting from his voice box, as though the animatronic was trying to imitate the sounds of crying. "I'd never hur' a kid…" he whispered. "No' on purpose…"_

_Freddy stared at him for a long time, and though he tried to hide it, Foxy could practically feel the judgment coming off the leader in waves. "I'm sorry…" he said, even quieter._

_**X**_

Foxy was driven out of his thoughts when he heard a small thud. Mike had plopped down on an old treasure chest near Foxy, and was looking at him intently.

"So… How are you doing, Foxy?" the human asked.

"What?" Foxy asked, staring at Mike. Wasn't the human scared of him? "What ye be doin' here in ol' Foxy's home?"

"I thought I'd see how you were," Mike replied, shrugging. "Freddy told me about the Bite, and I figured you guessed that much, so…"

"Ye were checkin' up on me?" Foxy asked in disbelief. "Even after knowin' what I did?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little freaked," Mike admitted. "But you got hacked, and that's why that happened. You weren't in control of yourself."

"Yeah? Try telling tha' ta Management…" the fox muttered bitterly. "I just wanna see th' kids again. I wanna make them laugh an' smile. Jus' like I used to…" he trailed off, staring into space.

"You'll be able to, some day," Mike encouraged. He stood and patted Foxy's shoulders. "I'm going to go see if Chica will make me some pizza. I'll see you later, Foxy."

"See ya, Mike," the animatronic responded, waving his hook in good-bye.

_**X**_

"Chica!" Mike called, looking for the chicken. He really should have brought the tablet with him. It would have made things so much easier. He remembered her local haunts and decided to try the kitchen first.

As he passed the bathroom, he heard a loud "Boo!" and jumped so much he fell and landed on his butt. He looked up to see Chica standing over him, laughing hysterically.

"Don't _do_ that!" Mike protested, placing a hand over his heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack," he reported. Chica just replied by laughing again.

"Knock it off, Chica," Bonnie told the chicken. "You'll kill the guy." He looked at Mike. "You okay, Mike?"

"Yeah, just dandy," the guard said sarcastically. "I _love_ getting scared out of my skin." He shook his head. "Anyway, Chica… Can you make another pizza?"

"You sure are greedy," she teased, making her way to the kitchen. "And a little piggy, too!"

"Shut up!" he yelled after her. "It's not my fault you make really good pizza!"

"Someone's becoming an addict!" she called over her shoulder in a sing-song tone.

"It's not my fault your pizzas are so good!" he argued, surprised at how easily he was able to argue with the animatronic with no fear of being stuffed in a suit.

"Just one bite, and you keep coming back for more," Bonnie put in jokingly. "You spelled your doom as soon as you took that first bite, Mike."

Mike laughed in response as Chica disappeared into the kitchen. Yes, he definitely preferred this to hiding away in his office, practically waiting to die.

_**X**_

Freddy stood in the Security office, having not moved much since his conversation about the Bite of '87 with Michael. The tablet was on, and the camera showed an image from the Dining Area, where he saw the exchange between Bonnie, Chica, and Mike. He smiled at he heard the yelling drift down the halls, none of it malicious. It was nice.

Deciding that all was in order in the dining room and nothing needed his attention, he headed for Pirate's Cove to see how Foxy was doing. He could only imagine how the robotic canine must be feeling, have memories of that day brought up again. He was surprised to hear a tune being hummed as he approached.

"Foxy?" he called, and the pirate's head poked through the curtain.

"Ye be needin' anythin', Freddy?" he asked. His eyes were bright and his ears were perked up, bringing a small smile once again to Freddy's face. He hadn't seen Foxy this happy in a long time.

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly. "It's fine." And with that, he headed for the Dining Area, where Mike and Bonnie were arguing about Chica's pizza. Predictably, Mike was winning, as he was the only one who could actually eat, or even smell, for that matter. Yes, this was definitely a nice change.

* * *

**Yeah, I put this under Humor, but there are some serious parts. I had to get those out of the way to kinda clear things up. But yay! Happy Foxy! I know a few people were talking about how cuddly he was, and saying 'poor Foxy'. Well, now we have a happy Foxy~ See you all next time!**

**(Also, if you ask a question and I do not respond, please do not mention my lack of response, even if you say "it's fine that you didn't answer." It makes me feel bad.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are, the final chapter of The Misadventures of Mike Schmidt: Introductions! There will be more installments of the series, but this is sort of an epilogue with goofy little moments between Mike and the animatronics. Also, I had someone ask me 'how is it that people think Foxy is cuddly' due to the whole exposed endoskeleton and cold metal. And as stated by DeltaV's Mike (and Nathan) he's very sharp. He's cuddly because of his puppy-like personality. Mmkay? Mmkay.**

* * *

It had been a week since Mike had come to an agreement with the animatronics, and since then, things had gotten a bit… strange.

It was nice having them as friends, as opposed to enemies trying to stuff him into an animatronic suit that would be impossible for him to realistically fit in.

Mike was sitting in his office, looking over some papers. His neighbor's kid was in seventh grade, and since both her parents were too busy to do so, Mike offered to look over her English and math homework. They were her worst subjects. Lucky for her, they'd been his best subjects in school. Currently, he was checking over a rough draft of her essay on _Call of the Wild_. Of course, Mike had had to reread the book to catch up, but the local library had solved that problem.

He was checking for grammar errors and spelling mistakes when a loud bang to the left made him jump. He glanced over at the doorway with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't closed the door, so what the hell did Foxy run into?

His question was answered when Foxy appeared from the left of the door, rubbing his head as he walked in. Mike watched, slightly amused. "I think you overshot it a little bit," he told the pirate fox.

Foxy smiled sheepishly. It was true. He had wanted to give Mike his normal 'hello,' but the excitement that he was able to actually _do_ that was still there. Thus, he had had trouble stopping when he reached the door, so when he turned, he had passed it, running right into the wall. "Aye," the animatronic agreed. "Methinks ye be right." He suddenly grinned, reaching out and grabbing Mike's hat, placing it on his head.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, standing. "Give me my hat back!"

"Gonna hafta catch me, firs', Mike," Foxy taunted before taking off.

"Dammit, Foxy!" the guard yelled, stupidly chasing the fox. "Give it back!"

"No' until ye catch me!" Foxy called over his shoulder. By now, he and Mike had reached the Dining Area, where Freddy was calmly pushing in chairs. A few chairs were knocked over, resulting in Freddy turning toward the two. Foxy and Mike both gulped.

"Sorry, Freddy," the guard said sheepishly, knowing he'd messed up Freddy's sense of 'order'.

Freddy shook his head and chuckled. "I can let it slide, Michael," he replied, picking up the chairs and putting them back in their proper positions. He, too, was still quite happy that there was no longer any sort of animosity between them, so he would allow Foxy and Michael to have their antics… for now. But if they made too much of a mess, he'd have to step in.

While Foxy was distracted, Mike had gotten on a chair and pulled the hat back. "Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph. Foxy laughed with him before he headed back toward the office, only to notice something amiss. Both doors were shut. "What the hell…?" he muttered before peeking through the window. There was Chica, grinning. She turned toward the window and laughed at him.

"Problem, Mike?" she asked.

"Come on, Chica, open the doors," he complained.

"Nu-uh," she argued. "You always lock us out, so now it's your turn." And with that, she laughed again.

"There's something I need in there," the guard explained.

"What, these papers on the desk?" the bird asked. "Why?"

"It's a favor for a friend," he explained.

"Oh, 'Heather Kyte'?" Chica asked, reading the name off of the paper. "What, is she your girlfriend?" she teased.

"Um, ew," he said, cringing at the thought. "Hell, no. She's my next door neighbor that I help with her homework sometimes. Now come on, let me in."

"You can do it in the morning," Chica replied, obviously not willing to budge on the matter.

"Fine, then," Mike muttered, heading back to the Dining Area. He'd noticed that Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, which slightly concerned him, since Bonnie and Chica were both always up for a good prank on Mike. He always preferred when he could _see_ them. It was always unnerving to not know where they were. As soon as he arrived, he sat down on a table. "Hey, Freddy."

"Michael, off the table," Freddy chastised without looking up.

Mike laughed a little and got off, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it. "What's the deal with Chica and Bonnie?" he asked. "Mainly Chica?"

"Ah, their little pranks?" the bear asked.

"Little?" Mike replied with a raised eyebrow. "Bonnie somehow set up the water bucket gag outside the door. I have no idea _how_ he did that, since the doors are mechanical and close downward. And now Chica locked me out of my office."

Freddy chuckled. "It's just their way of having a bit of fun," he told the guard. "Remember, you're the first human we've been able to interact with in a long time. Chica has grown a bit mischievous over the years, and Bonnie tends to follow her lead." Mike decided once again not to bring up the issue regarding all the previous night guards. "And as for Foxy, well… As I'm sure you've noticed, he has recently developed a very puppy-like mentality now that he's finally being paid attention to."

"Alright, I get that," Mike said with a nod. "But why steal my hat?"

"Think of it as an odd mix of tag and fetch," the bear replied. "Foxy has developed a twisted idea of what can be considered 'fun,' since he no longer sees the children anymore."

Mike shrugged, accepting the answer. "So, what do you guys do when you're not terrorizing security guards?" he asked.

"Terrorizing?" Freddy asked, genuinely confused. "We don't terrorize anyone, except you, Michael, which we are all very sorry for. The others, we simply try to put back in their suits."

"Um, yeah, about that," the guard said, remembering something. "Bonnie hangs out in Parts and Services a lot. There's a naked endoskeleton in there, why don't you guys do anything with that?"

"That endoskeleton is not walking around when it shouldn't," Freddy answered as though it were perfectly normal. "It's not a problem if they stay out of sight. It's when they move around the pizzeria that we have to take action."

"I… see…" the man replied, finding it strange. But after a moment of thought, he realized that it probably made perfect sense to all the animatronics. After all, it was how they were programmed. "Anyway, like I was saying before, what do you guys do?"

"I often straighten up here," the bear informed him, motioning to the mostly in order Dining Area. "It can get a bit messy around here from birthday parties, and the janitors often miss things. Chica, as I'm sure you've guessed, makes many pizzas, so that they're ready in the morning and the chefs can relax for a while. Bonnie has a habit of messing things up, such as moving chairs in here and rearranging Parts and Services. Sometimes, it's a nightmare to clean up…" He shook his head. "And Foxy, I believe, often thinks of back when he was still in service during the day. Some nights, he sets up games that will never be played, but it makes him feel better."

"Poor guy," Mike said. "Is there any way to get him back in the show?"

Freddy shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not," he told the human. "It was one of the reasons this place was able to reopen after the Bite. The parents of the unfortunate child submitted a lawsuit, and in its terms, Foxy had to be taken out of commission. A large sum also had to be paid, which is why our funding has dropped so low." He looked around and shook his head softly. "Not many people come here anymore, meaning that we don't have much income. We spend more on maintenance and electricity than we make. I won't be surprised if we close by the end of the year."

Mike frowned. Okay, yeah, they'd tried to kill him. A lot. But these guys weren't really all that bad, they just had a little faulty programming. And now that he'd seen what they were _really_ like, he would hate to see them, and this place, shut down. He had very vague memories of coming here when he was a child. It would be a shame if other kids nowadays didn't get that.

"I'll come up with a way to raise our income," he promised the bear with a small smile. His smile dropped when the power went out, mainly due to the surprise.

"Nooooo!" he heard from down the hallway. "My pizzas!"

Mike snickered and unhooked his smaller, portable flashlight from his belt. "Now that I can get back in my office… I'll see you later, Freddy."

"Have a nice night, Michael," the animatronic responded, knowing quite well that Mike may not come out again that night.

When Mike reached his office, Chica was already gone, leaving him to do his work in peace. Mounting his larger flashlight in a stable position, he continued to read over Heather's paper as though nothing had ever happened.

Twenty minutes later, a loud, raspy breathing noise filled his ears, making him freeze. Slowly turning around, he found himself face to face with Bonnie. Out of pure surprise, he fell out of his chair.

"Jesus Christ, Bonnie!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard throughout the entire building. The rabbit just laughed.

"Oh, man, sorry Mike," he chuckled. "But come on. You're just too fun to mess with!"

"Yeah, _tons_ of fun…" Mike muttered under his breath, standing and returning to his chair. "Could you leave me in peace already? I have work I need to do."

"Who's Heather?" Bonnie asked, ignoring the guard's request. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"God dammit, you're just as bad as Chica," he groaned. "No, she's not my girlfriend, she's _twelve years old_. I look over her homework for her."

"Isn't that cheating?" Bonnie asked simply.

"Not when I just point out the grammar errors on her essays. And with her math homework, I mark where she made a mistake and drop hints for what she had to do," Mike informed him. "It's help, not cheating."

"It's nice that you're helping a kid out like that," Bonnie said. "Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for the night. It's almost six, anyway. See you tomorrow night, Mike!" the purple animatronic called over his shoulder before heading back to the Show Stage.

"Yeah, yeah," the guard said under his breath. "See you."

_**X**_

Valerie was surprised once again to see Mike alive and well in the security office, after seeing that the power had gone out. "You are one lucky man, Mike Schmidt," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Last week was luck," he informed her. "Now, it's just another night at Freddy's."

* * *

**Good god, that last line. That happened on total accident, and then I realized, "Oh yeah, JANaF." So, subtle advertising, I guess?**

**Anyway, that's the end of MoMS 1. There's going to be more (hopefully a **_**lot**_** more), so don't worry. Be ready for more misadventures with Mike and the Freddy gang! Some will be kinda goofy like this last chapter was, and others will be really serious. And some, of course, will probably be both. Well, I'll see you in the next MoMS. Until then~**

**(Also, please continue to review. They are my bread and butter.)**


End file.
